forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Viconia DeVir
Lolth | languages = | basicrefs = | reckoning = | dob = | dobnotes = | turned = | turnednotes = | death = | deathnotes = | destroyed = | destroyednotes = | daterefs = | parents = | spouses = | siblings = | children = | familyrefs = | dynasty = | start of reign = | end of reign = | predecessor = | successor = | successionrefs = | alignment1e = | class1e = | refs1e = | alignment2e = Neutral evil | class2e = Cleric | refs2e = | alignment3e = | challenge3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | challenge35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | challenge5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Viconia DeVir was a drow cleric of Shar, who escaped to the surface from the Underdark. Description The cleric had the typical look of a female drow. She had dark grey skin, and long, white hair. Viconia also wore a circlet and often had her hood up. She also had a small spot above the left side of her mouth. Viconia was once a priestess of Lolth but left her house and the faith after she failed to slay a baby in Lolth's name, bringing the Spider Queen's disfavor on her house. She was forced to flee the Underdark altogether and converted to the faith of Shar. She may have been a companion of Gorion's Ward in the mid–14 century DR.For the sake of this article, it is assumed that Viconia DeVir accompanied Gorion's Ward, although this is entirely optional in the source material. History Viconia was a faithful priestess of Lolth for many years. However, when she was asked to ritually kill an infant in the name of Lolth, Viconia refused. A rival killed the child in her stead and House DeVir fell out of favor with the drow's fell deity. Sacrifices of wealth and servants were no use; it seemed Lolth only wanted one thing from them: Viconia herself. Matron DeVir was desperate for Viconia to prostrate herself in front of Lolth, especially after a lesser house failed to destroy them after learning of their newfound weakness, but Viconia refused, sick of Lolth's ways, somehow believing that she would still survive with her station intact. Her mother had her taken away to be sacrificed to the Spider Queen but her brother Valas, a powerful wizard, saved her and killed their enraged mother. For his actions, he was turned into a drider by Lolth. Viconia was stripped of her clerical powers and fled to the surface while finding faith in Shar. She was saved from a goblin attack by a Calishite caravan, only to be used as a pleasure slave by its rotund owner. She quickly bent him to her will and bade the caravan go wherever she wished. However, one night, his heart gave out and the guards assumed Viconia had murdered him. Thereafter, she eked out a persecuted existence on the Sword Coast. Gorion's Ward and party first found her in the Peldvale area on the run from a member of the Flaming Fist mercenaries, and had the option to save her. Later, she bought some land on the outskirts of Beregost, not with the intention of farming it, but simply as a place to stay. She remained hooded at all times, even when conversing with her neighbor and awkward friend Roran Midfallow. When she finally decided to remove her hood, it was too late, Roran had already worked out what she was and had concocted a plan. He and his sons tortured her before burying her alive. She escaped and killed Roran and his sons then burned down his farmhouse before fleeing south to Amn. She'd had a few nasty run-ins before getting to Athkatla where again she was recognized, this time by followers of Beshaba. The followers of Beshaba tied her to a stake in Athkatla's Government District, intending to burn her. Luckily, she recognized Gorion's Ward in the area and once again may been saved. Appendix Notes Background * Viconia is voiced by Grey DeLisle in Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, and Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal. * The timeline suggests that Viconia might have been a sister of Ginafae DeVir, who became the Matron Mother of House DeVir after Valas killed his mother while defending Viconia. In which case, the start of Baldur's Gate should be 70 years since Ginafae ascended, and her mother assumed dead. Viconia should be around 100 years old when she met Gorion's Ward. Appearances ;Video games * Baldur's Gate * Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal References External links * Connections de:Viconia DeVir DeVir DeVir Category:Females DeVir Category:Members of House DeVir Category:Inhabitants of Menzoberranzan Category:Inhabitants of the Northdark Category:Inhabitants of the Underdark Category:Inhabitants of Beregost Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast Category:Inhabitants of the Western Heartlands Category:Inhabitants of West Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants of neutral evil alignment Category:Inhabitants Category:Clerics Category:Priestesses Category:Clerics of Lolth Category:Worshipers of Lolth